


His personal drug

by MickeyMouse99



Series: I love you no matter what they say [2]
Category: La casa de papel (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Heist, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyMouse99/pseuds/MickeyMouse99
Summary: Coming back home after a long business trip, Andrés has quite a welcome back.





	His personal drug

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Su droga personal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759033) by [son_of_jesse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/son_of_jesse/pseuds/son_of_jesse)



Everything was set.  
Sergio spent the whole afternoon making sure every detail was perfect, wandering around the house looking for the slightest imperfection.  
He wanted to give Andrés a wonderful welcome back.

He was checking himself in the mirror one last time when some noises at the front door caught his attention: someone was turning the keys in the lock.  
Sergio quickly lighted the candles before switching off the lights and hiding in the shadows.

Andrés opened the door and felt pretty confused: except for the weak light of two candles on the dining table, the entire floor was in the darkness.  
‹‹Sergio?›› called as he closed the front door behind him ‹‹Are you here?››.  
Two strong arms circled him from behind and a hot body pressed against his; he immediately recognized the familiar musky scent of the aftershave and the low voice whose whispered in his ear: ‹‹Did you miss me? ››  
‹‹Immensely ›› he replied turning around to have a better look at his beloved face.

Sergio was beautiful as always; the suit he wore perfectly covered his body, emphasizing every line.  
Andrés licked his lips at the sight, wanting to devour his brother completely.  
He passionately kissed Sergio, caressing his lover's shoulders while holding him tighter to gain more access to his mouth.  
Then he moved away to suck his brother's jaw.

Sergio initially moaned in frustration, not wanting to end the kiss just yet, yet he tipped back his head, giving Andrés more access; teeth and lips attacking the tender skin of his throat, sucking and kissing every piece they could reach.

‹‹Andrés...›› breathed against his ear, arms curled around his shoulders, keeping him close.   
‹‹I know baby, I know›› replied, moving away from Sergio's neck and going back on sucking the other's lip.  
They slowly moved to the bedroom not without effort because they couldn't stop kissing, clinging to each other like two magnets of opposite poles.

The atmosphere was frenetic, pieces of clothes were already on the floor, tongues sucking, teeth biting, hands gripping tightly, nails scratching...   
Very different from the romantic dinner Sergio had in mind.   
It was always like that with Andrés: he was brilliant, always got what he was craving for, knowing just which moves to make to persuade Sergio.  
His personal drug.   
Andrés was leaving a hot, wet trail of kisses from his nipples to the crotch, worshipping his brother's body like a God, gradually kneeling on the carpet with each one, never looking away from Sergio's eyes; he knew every piece of his brother by heart, even more than he knew himself, he didn't need his sight.

He slowly undid the pants, showing down the boxers just enough to take the other's half-hard cock out, then he took it all the way into his mouth in one movement, wanting to suck him to a full erection.  
Andrés took his time, making it good for Sergio, massaging the other's ball with one hand, sometimes quickly pulling off to lick one long stripe from base to tip before he came back for more.  
Loud moans escaped from his brother's lips, feeling the heat growing inside.   
Everything was melting, nothing made sense any longer, the anticipation of the orgasm was overwhelming.  
Andrés fisted his hands around the thighs to give himself more stability as Sergio tangled his hands in his hair and started to fuck his mouth.

‹‹Andrés, I'm... Imma...›› was the only warning he got before his mouth was filled with his brother's warm and salty semen.  
He swallowed until the last drop with a satisfied look on his face as if he was thirsty for it.  

 

‹‹That was.. ››  
‹‹ spectacular?››  
‹‹... Not what I had in mind››  
‹‹Weird, that was _exactly_ what I had in mind››

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Still me, still with a mediocre work and still unbetad.
> 
> I hope the more I'll write the better I'll get!  
> In the meanwhile, I'll keep posting everything because there isn't enough work on this two! 
> 
> Any kind of comments is widely accepted!


End file.
